


Burning Up

by IcarusTwin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusTwin/pseuds/IcarusTwin
Summary: Its a very hot sticky September night and Serena is thinking of Bernie ...  Just a little thing that needed exploring , very mild notsmut.





	

Since The Kiss and The Not Conversation things had been tricky. Serena Campbell was finding it very difficult to think straight, let alone think at all, unless it was about Bernie Wolfe. Her first thought in the morning was Bernie, more specifically about what she would say to her that day if she ever found the nerve, and then her last thought at night, was Bernie, particularly about what she would like to do to her if she ever found the nerve.

Today had been no different, tiptoeing around each other doing a discordant Sapphic tango where neither quite managed to syncopate their moves at the same time. Nervous laughter, avoiding eye contact, avoiding skin contact, pretending everything was fine when it most certainly Was Not Fine.

Fine. Frustrated, insecure, neurotic and exhausted by the constant pretence that everything was fine and dandy since Bernie had decided they should be Just Friends and nothing more. Just Friends was not what Serena had hoped for since The Kiss. The Kiss has done something to her; cast some sort of spell on her common sense and, more, over all of her senses. She craved Bernie Wolfe, she craved her presence, her voice, her laugh, the golden glint in her hair that matched the glint in her eyes, that matched her gleaming smile when she saw Serena in the coffee shop or they just locked eyes over a glass of something in Albies. But that was BtK - Before The Kiss and now – AtK - After The Kiss - these things were missing. 

But Serena craved something more, something much more now, The Kiss had done something she had never experienced before, it had lit a touch paper and she was desperately aware that the fuse was burning relentlessly and making her yearn for more and more of it, the sensation, the taste, the thrill, the heat and anticipation of what might happen if the fuse could burn all the way down to where she had a deeply hidden seam of desire. 

Tonight it was hot, Indian summer hot, humid and sticky, the sort of night when sleep was elusive and restlessness ruled. Serena liked the heat, she was a fiery passionate woman underneath the serene swanlike impression of cool, calm, control she liked to project to her observers. Heat made Serena glow and sparkle and tonight with the temperature outside and the craving within she was burning up. 

She lay back in her bed and threw off the covers, unable to get comfortable, sighing , tossing and turning as she tried to find some respite from the yearning and searing heat. She tore off her vest-top and lay naked and exposed in the heavy air, feeling the tingle of a gentle breeze through the open windows as it kissed her skin. The sensation made her feel more aware of how much she longed for The Kiss again and she felt her eyes grow moist at the memory of how the heat of Bernie Wolfe had fired up this longing.

Eventually she drifted into a dreamy sleep, visions of Bernie Wolfe camped in her heart sparking the tinder and stoking the embers into a passionate inferno of all her pent up frustration. Losing herself in the dream she cried out Bernie’s name as the fire consumed her “Oh Bernie, Bernie… oh Bern, Bern … Bern …baby … Bern…” 

“Auntie Serena! Auntie Serena! Wake up!” A voice jolted her out of her dream. It was Jason, her nephew, standing over her looking confused. She quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to cover her nakedness, as she became aware of him staring at her and trying to stifle a giggle. 

Quickly recovering her dignity she looked at him “Jason whatever is it, what’s wrong? 

“You were shouting out things, it woke me up, I thought there was something wrong with you” he said earnestly. 

“Oh Jason dear, I’m sorry I must have been having a dream, a bad dream, everything is ok, really, now go back to bed and go back to sleep.” 

“Ok, ‘night, Auntie Serena”

She lay back and covered her face with her hands as she realised exactly what had just happened and wondered how long he had been there. Oh my God …

 

In the morning, at the breakfast table Serena sat with Jason and wondered just how to broach what he might have heard and seen in the night, but he beat her to it “Auntie Serena, your dream last night, were you having an argument with Bernie ? It sounded like you were shouting at her?”

“Err… no Jason I don’t think that I was , I was having a bad dream , there was a fire, I was shouting 'burning, burning' I seem to recall it was about those forest fires we saw on the news last night …” she fabricated. 

“Oh I see so were you waiting for a nice fireman to come and put the fire out then? Is that why you didn’t have any clothes on?” Jason giggled innocently. 

“No Jason, not really, it was just that it was very hot last night and I didn’t wear my pyjamas. Jason you mustn’t worry but also it is more polite to knock and not rush into my bedroom at night in future”

“Ok. I won’t do but don’t shout out and wake me up then” as he wandered back to his room to watch TV while Serena tidied away the breakfast table and smiled to herself, blushing at her narrow escape; as she imagined telling Bernie and them laughing again, as they raked over the glowing embers of her tale together during one of their undeniably sexual chemistry charged surgical sessions as they smouldered and sparked off each other’s flinty gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a very hot night and I was thinking of Serena thinking of Bernie . What have these women done to me !


End file.
